Leave me alone
by Andrea Lupin
Summary: Eine kurze Songfic über James und Lily, braucht nicht lang zum durchlesen ... also schaut einfach mal rein


Songfiction: **Leave me alone (I´m lonely)**

Nichts gehört mir, der Songtext is von P!nk, die Personen von J.K.Rowling und der Rest teil einer kranken Fanatsie ... vllt geht das Geschichtchen noch bissal weiter, is aber glaub ich im grunde unnötig weil eh alle wissen wie es ausgeht ...

Alle Fehler die ihr findet dürft ihr übrigens behalten, über kommis freu ich mich (wie jeder von euch sicher auch) und kritik stachelt nur zu besseren Leistungen an, also lasst alles raus ...

Ach ja, würd euch empfehlen euch das Lied anzuhören, wenn ihr es nicht kennt (am besten während dem lesen), z.b. auf youtube schleichwerbung mach .

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer_

„Hey, Evans!"

Das angesprochene Mädchen blieb stehen und wand sich um. Sie sah James Potter auf sich zukommen.

„Hi." Auch er blieb stehen als er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Er hab seine Hand und fuhr sich durch die Harre. Lily war nicht sicher ob die Geste überheblich oder verunsichert wirkte. Sie kannte den beliebten Quiddichspieler nicht gut, der bei ihren Freundinnen so beliebt war. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Wenn du weißt, was du mit mir reden willst, komm einfach wieder," sagte sie schnippisch und wand sich zum gehen. Sie kannte ihn zwar nicht, aber einer ihrer besten Freunde, Severus Snape, kriegte sich mit ihm und seiner Clique immer in die Haare.

„Warte Evans, ich weiß es doch." Genervt drehte Lily sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn gelangweilt an. Er grinste breit.

_I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight _

I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one kin' hour 

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen willst." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Lily überlegte kurz und musterte ihn dabei von oben bis unten. Er sah nicht schlecht aus.

_You taste so sweet _

Seine Haare waren verstrubbelt, aber das waren sie eigentlich immer. Sein Hemd war nicht in die Hose gestrickt, seine Krawatte hing ungebunden über einer Schulter.

„Ich glaube nicht Potter, dass ich der Typ Mädchen bin, mit dem du normalerweise unterwegs bist. Und ich lege keinen Wert darauf es zu werden."

_But I can't eat the same thing every day_

Zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort und völlig überzeugt davon ihm das arrogante grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt zu haben wand sie sich ein letztes Mal um und setzte ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

_Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the k alone_

„Evans, geh nicht weg."

Lily stöhnte auf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schwer abzuschütteln war. Er lief ein Stück vor sie und versperrte ihr den Weg, sodass sie abermals gezwungen war stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht bist wie alle Mädchen. Ich weiß dass, ich könnte sie alle haben." Er grinste und fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare. Nun war sich Lily sicher, dass die Geste überheblich zu deuten war. Sie mochte seine arrogante Art nicht, aber etwas an ihm – sie wusste noch nicht was es war – fand sie trotzdem ungeheuer anziehend.

„Gib nicht so an. Warst du schon immer so selbstverliebt?"

Gekonnt überging er ihre Bemerkung. „Ich hab dich gefragt, weil ich genug hab von hirnlosen Hühnern, die mich bewundern aber nicht kennen. Du bist klug und bildhübsch und ich will, dass du mein wahres ich kennen lernst. Dann musst du mich einfach mögen."

„Meine Güte, Potter! Ich hab selten jemanden soviel Unsinn auf einmal reden hören. Mit deiner Selbstverliebtheit mach du die schönsten Komplimente zunichte, die du verteilst."

„Ähm …"

„Lass mich in Frieden, ich muss lernen." Mit diesen Worten schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und eilte davon.

„Gehst du jetzt mit mir nach Hogsmead oder nicht?," rief er ihr noch nach.

Ohne sich umzudrehen rief sie ihm zu: „Schau ich so aus?" Und im Stillen hoffte sie er würde sie noch einmal fragen. Grinsend verschwand sie hinter der nächsten Ecke.

_Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight _

Einige Sekunden blieb er regungslos stehen und versuchte zu realisieren, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben abgeblitzt war.

_Go away_

Aber war er das wirklich?

_Come back_

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht wusste.

_Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways_  
_Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference_

Nachdenklich drehte er sich um und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

_Go away  
Come back _

Scheinbar in ihr Buch vertieft saß Lily im Gemeinschafsraum. Doch jedes mal wenn sie das Geräusch des aufklappenden Porträts hörte, zuckte sie nervös zusammen.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you_

Als das Porträtloch sich wieder öffnete und Lily unauffällig über ihren Buchrand schielte sah sie tatsächlich Potters unverwechselbaren Haarschopf. Sofort konzentriere sie sich wieder auf den Text vor ihren Augen. Verdammt, diese Zeile las sie schon zum vierten Mal, sie sollte sich konzentrieren.

Aber wie sollte das gehen, wo es doch plötzlich so heiß im Gemeinschaftsraum war …

_Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you_

Suchend sah sich James im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Tatsächlich entdeckte er Lily, die in einem großen Sessel saß und sich alle mühe gab, nicht aufzufallen. Sollte er es versuchen? Noch einmal? Sofort?

Er wäre nicht James Potter gewesen, hätte er es nicht getan.

_Tonight_

"Hey, Evans!"

"Du schon wieder?" antwortete die Angesprochene ohne von ihrem Buch aufzublicken.

_Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely_

"Du hast mir keine klare Antwort gegeben."

Lily lachte spöttisch. „Das müsste dir doch gefallen, so kannst du dir die Bedeutung aussuchen."

"Warum bist du so komisch? Ich wollte doch nur mit dir ausgehen?" Plötzlich wirkten seine Augen gar nicht mehr so freundlich. „Weißt du was, vergiss es!"

James drehte sich am Absatz um und stürmte in den Jungenschlafsaal. Sirius, einer seiner Freunde schien es bemerkt zu haben. Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter James aber nicht ohne Lily vorher einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen zu haben.

_I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

Zornig trat James nach seinem Pyjama, den er heute Morgen einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Er flog quer durch das Zimmer und direkt in Sirius Gesicht, der nur ein paar Sekunden nach seinem besten Freund im Schlafsaal auftauchte.

„Sorry." murmelte James und ließ sich auf sein ungemachtes Bett fallen.

„Was ist los Prongs? Du bist doch sonst nicht so."

„Dieses Mädchen – hast du sie gesehen? – sie hat mich abblitzen lassen."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Na und? Such dir einen andere. Die scheint ein bisschen verrückt zu sein."

James brummte etwas Unverständliches während er sich seine Schuluniform auszog und in seinen Pyjama schlüpfte.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ach nichts, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich geh jetzt schlafen."

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely_

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht doch darüber reden willst?"

Als James er von James keine Antwort bekam, wand sich Sirius schulterzuckend um und verschwand wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

James lag an diesem Abend noch lange nach und dachte an das ungewöhnliche Mädchen. Sie hatte seine Neugierde erst recht geweckt, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, ob sie gerade das wollte.

_Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight _

Sie würde es schon noch sehen, einen James Potter wurde man so schnell nicht los, da musste sie sich etwas besseres einfallen lassen. Über diesem Gedanken schlief er ein während auf der anderen Seite des Griffindor-Turmes ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren ihrer Freundin aufgeregt erzählte, dass sie glaubte sich in James verliebt zu haben.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you _

Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you

oOoOoOoOoOo

Danke fürs lesen und beurteilen, eure Andy Lupin! 


End file.
